1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debug card assembly, particularly a Computer-on-Module debug card assembly and a control system thereof which is capable of identifying troubles with respect to a CPU-bearing COM (Computer-on-Module) express board and a carrier board and is in favor of remote control, serviceability and efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to fulfill flexible design of industrial computers and shorter lead time for development of one product, manufacturers are gradually receiving the concept of modular design, for instance, COM Express (Computer-On-Module Express) as one design specification presented by the PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG) is one part of SOM (System-On-Module) and classified into two portions, (a) module with components such as CPU (Central Processing Unit), memory, and chipset necessary for operation of one system and (b) carrier board with other components such as I/O (Input/Output) connector, both of which are coordinated to become an end product based on customized demands and distinct functionality. As such, an existing module with multiple carrier boards combined conforms to various demands in different applications including game, recreation, safety, monitoring, medical treatment, measurement, test, etc.
An ordinary mass-produced computer needs to be tested for successful operation or booting of the computer. For example, the Power on Self Test (POST) of a computer system during initialization of CPU based on the Basic Input and Output System (BIOS) runs POST codes to check functionality of all main components including CPU, memory (RAM), graphic card, etc. In the course of tests, messages with respect to POST codes will be saved in the address of I/O Port 80H by BIOS and any messages during debugging are received and decoded by a tester via a debug card's buses linking a motherboard, e.g., ISA (Industrial Standard Architecture), PCI or LPC (Low Pin Count), and indicated on a display module of the debug card by which the tester comprehends test results. The techniques for a debug card have been disclosed in R.O.C. patents, e.g., M422100, M342545, and 200947198.
The conventional techniques based on a debug card to retrieve messages during debugging are mostly applicable to a traditional computer system rather than a COM Express system. For example, a conventional debug card which fails to identify a computer's troubles for a COM express board, design of one carrier, or one device but costs lots of manpower and resources in maintenance is referred to as an unideal design; moreover, the conventional debug card which is restricted to its location is inaccessible immediately via web-based remote control and needs to be corrected. Accordingly, the drawbacks of a conventional debug card deserve to be studied and overcome by the persons skilled in the art.
Accordingly, the inventor, who considered drawbacks and imperfect structural design of the prior art for a conventional debug card, e.g., a COM Express system not remotely controlled or immediately debugged, and attempted to optimize a solution, has developed the present invention a Computer-on-Module debug card assembly and a control system thereof which is based on a COM Express system for effective debugging, real-time web-based remote control, and promoted development of the industry.